ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Count Nosferatu
Count Nosferatu is the 57th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. At the end of the previous episode, Ben has accidentally traveled to Transilvania in the winter. As he saves a mysterious count, he discovers the history of an ancient creature: the Vladat Nosferatu! Plot He looks up and sees a snowy sky. A church in the centre of the town and people walking by covered in blankets. "Great! I'm in the past AND I have it cold." Suddenly he hears a carriage. The people around him leaves the street and bows their heads but one man refuses. The carriage stops before him and the coachman looks surprised. He commands the man to get out the way but the man reacts by pulling a musket. Ben reacts quickly and without thinking, he jumps at the man and pulls him away. He knocks the man out before he do something else. Instead of applauding for him, the villagers ignores the struggle and retreat to their homes. A hand waves from out the carriage and the coachman looks at Ben. "My master wants to thank you, step in, stranger." "What will happen to him?" "Don't worry, now step in." Ben does what's asked him and steps in. In the carriage sits a young woman with red hair. She looks like Gwen, is his first thought. In the shadows, against the mysterious woman, sits the master of the coachman. He commands to take place by the side of the "young lady". A loud bang is heard outside the carriage but only Ben seems to be shocked: "What has happened." "Nothing you should be worried about young man. Jacques, can you start riding again, I'm getting cold!" The voice has something familiar but surely not the voice of Irichlos, who could this 'master be?" They starts to ride. As they arrive at the castle of the mysterious man, Ben notices it's fashioned with gargoyles. In the castle, the lady is lead to 'her chamber' but Ben is taking to the library of the fortress. The count is warming himself by the fire in the fireplace. "Thank you again for saving my life. And the life of Jacques." "Why did he attempted to kill both of you?" The man walks to window and looks over the land. "There will be always people who dislike my decisions or the things I do to survive." Ben steps up and stands behind the man. "WHO are YOU!" He asks the man as he see only his own reflection. "I AM FOREVER, PLUMBER! Have you come to kill me once you found me. Didn't knew that the plumber were for sale... Who's the Transylian who hired you to kill the last Vladat!" "Are you..." "Count Nosferatu and you are dead! The girl is here as my meal. The man you saved me from tried to save her. He was her brother, until Jacques shot him." "I won't let you get away with this!" "Off course you won't. Therefore I'll throw you out my castle!" He teleports Ben outside the castle at the courtyard. He appears and wakes the gargoyles from the roof. "It was quite a pleasure to know you. Too bad your life is so short, hoping for you it was a good one." The Count disappears as the Gargoyles are charging to Ben. Ben evades them and turns to Man-Bat and travels to a high of 10 miles. He returns to Earth with high speed, transforming in the meantime in Ultimate Buzzshock and hit the first gargoyle with such a power, the stone is simply vaporised by the electric charge. Using a electric lash, he slash two of his opponents to pieces but it hit by a third one. Quickly he uses his spectral electric attack to break his attacker and several of the others but finally another gargoyle put him down, smashing him face-down in the ground. Losing control of his anger, he kills every living thing outside in a radius of 100 meters. As he looks to one of the windows, he sees the girl that looked like Gwen. She turns away and he jumps to her, using NinjAvian and crashes in her room. "What do you want?" "Same as you I imagine. Revenge on the one that ordered the execution of your brother." "That was your fault!" "And I'm sorry but I will help you!" "How do you hope have any fighting change against Nosferatu? And please, can you do something to that window, it's freaking cold in here!" "That's it! He can't stand long in the cold! Now the only thing we need, is a plan." Nosferatu walks into the room of the girl and notices her standing by the broken window. The cold engulfs him and he shivers. He walks towards her but is stopped by a giant paw on his shoulder. Ben throws him across the hall as Hunter and charges to attack. He claws at him but Nosferatu disappears and re-appears behind him, hitting him very hard, smashing him through the wall. As he appears in the hole he created with Ben's body, he lost sight of Ben but is quickly hit by Ben who jumps of another wall. As Ben tries to redo this trick, the vampire is prepared and grabs Ben by his throat. Ben starts to smile. "What's so funny? Even you won't laugh on your own funeral!" "Gotcha!"He turns into Articguana and freezes his opponent. Nosferatu throws him off as his hand is frozen but is able to break free. "Nice strategy, yet not powerful enough! Now you will die!" "Not powerful enough, he. Let see what I can do to solve that." He presses the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms in Ultimate Articguana. As he roars, the complete hallway turns into a ice cave. Being much stronger both physically as at ice manipulation, Ben quickly overpowered his enemy. Snowballs that explodes and creates plains of ice, claws as sharp as diamond. He freezes the Vladat solid to the wall as the girl appears. She creates a mana-bolt between her hands and touches the ice. Energy is drawn of the frozen body of the Vladat. "You are an anodite?" "My mother was an anodite and this will be enough energy to heal my brother's lethal wounds." "So, he survived it?" "Barely, without my help, he will be dead in days... Farewell." She vanishes in thin air as Ben follows her example. In the library, Jacques takes a book from a shelf and starts reading it. Technology of Anur Transyl. A smile appears on his lips as he closes the book. He grabs his face and pulls of the mask. Irichlos throws it on the ground and vanishes, while his maniacal laugh fill the empty castle. Aliens Used *Articguana Articguana by illuminate01-d28baze.jpg|'Articguana' Hunter.png|'Hunter' Man-Bat pic 5.jpg|'Man-Bat' NinjAvian.png|'NinjAvian' Ultimate_Articguana (Alien Alliance).png|Ultimate Articguana Ultimate Buzzshock (Blue Fox).png|Ultimate Buzzshock *Hunter *Man-Bat *NinjAvian *Ultimate Articguana (First Appearance) *Ultimate Buzzshock Characters *Ben *Carol *Carol's brother Villains *Jacques Nosferatu.jpg|'Nosferatu' Gargoyle (Alien Alliance).png|'Gargoyle' *Gargoyle (First Appearance) *Nosferatu Credits *Credits of Ultimate Articguana goes to Darksilvania from DeviantArt (Original picture). *Credits of Gargoyle goes to Darksilvania (Original picture) and Khemia-Dragon (Colored Version). Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance